


Slow Burn

by wrennette



Series: GK drabbles [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Character Study, M/M, UST, Unrequited, archiving old words, double drabble (ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad doesn't remember exactly how this started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not true.

It crept up on him, this awkward attraction to Fick. He thought it started the first time the young officer called him Brad rather than Iceman or Colbert. After not hearing his given name for so long, it seemed almost inappropriately intimate, even in Fick's flat even tones. It started with a simple dream, only half remembered in the morning. But when Fick made him Team Leader, he had the same dream again, or one similar to it. Not that he really remembered what happened in those dreams. Just that Fick was there, and he woke uncomfortably hard. The dreams became frequent, and he started remembering flashes of them at awkward times, like when he was jerking off.

By the time they reached Mathilda, Brad accepted that Fick has a sinfully beautiful mouth. It turned every utterance of his name into a caress, and he can't help but imagine those candy pink lips wrapped around his cock. He imagined the soft rasp of Fick's buzz cut under his hands, the nearly colorless glint of Fick's eyes from between his legs. During training maneuvers he found himself paying close attention not only to Fick's pretty words, but the way his mouth shaped him. When they finished at the end of each day, Brad would be painfully hard, and he couldn't help but picture Fick's face when he stroked himself to ragged completion.


End file.
